Traditionally, hip replacement surgery has been done via “open” surgical procedures. With open procedures, space for inserting and manipulating surgical instruments is not that critical and it is easier to get around major anatomical features, such as the greater trochanter of the femur.
However, with the advent of minimally-invasive surgical procedures for hip replacement, small incision sizes combined with tight anatomical clearances have resulted in the need for surgical instruments that take maximum advantage of available space.
All patents and publications mentioned herein are incorporated by reference herein.
While these devices may be acceptable for their intended or described uses, they are often complex and not geometrically and spatially optimized.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art.